Mystery Kids
by RubyWasabi
Summary: During Mabel and Dipper's second summer at Gravity Falls, their Grunkle Stan decides to start a summer camp. Coraline and her cousin, Norman are forced to go to this camp by their parents, agreeing if they can bring their friends Wybie and Neil. Meanwhile, Raz and Lili are going to Gravity Falls to find some paranormal activity and go undercover at Stan's camp. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my story! (Sorry if you don't enjoy my story)**  
 _ **Disclaimer: Please note, I do not own Gravity Falls, Coraline, Paranorman or Psychonauts or the characters in these stories. Please don't sue me.**_

The bus ride to Gravity Falls seemed way longer than when Mabel and Dipper Pines first rode the bus there. Mabel and Dipper had watched enough trees through the blurry windows to last them a lifetime. They had discovered all the different little objects and mementos under the grimy bus seats. Now, Mabel was sitting in the aisle seat with Waddles atop her lap and was knitting yet, another sweater for Waddles, her beloved, pet pig. The sweater in her knitting needles was red and had the words, "I'm Not Bacon!" over the face of a smiling pig. Waddles was sitting in her lap grunting in approval.

Dipper was leaning his head against a speckled window, sitting beside his ever happy, twin, Mabel. He was currently lost in one of his many, many paranormal books, this one book happened to be about the strange animals that supposedly roamed the earth. For example, the page he was on, showed the picture of a strange blue bird that happened to have two extra heads jutting out of the sides of its neck. Dipper sighed, bored beyond control, he decided to look up from his book and stare out the dirty window displaying seemingly never-ending trees. That's when he saw it, the welcoming sign on the side of the road that stated, "Welcome, to Gravity Falls", Dipper swiveled around and quickly whisper-shouted to Mabel,

"Look Mabel! We're at Gravity Falls!" Mabel gasped as she turned to the window and squealed in excitement with Waddles in her arms,

"We're here! We're here! Waddles, DipDop! We're here!" Mabel squealed. The bus driver groaned at the sounds of the two, thirteen-year-old twins high-pitched squealing and slammed his head repeatedly against the greasy steering wheel, hitting the horn several times in the act. Mabel and Dipper got the message quickly and quieted down to small excited giggles in their small huddle. After about ten minutes of the buses slow crawl, they finally arrived at the bus station, in the town of their beloved Gravity Falls. When the creaky, bus door opened the twins practically fell out of the bus, and into the arms of their two, ecstatic grunkles.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel and Dipper screamed at the same time. "Kids!" Stan and Ford yelled as they hugged the kids. The bus driver sat in his greasy seat in the bus awkwardly, not wanting to break the sweet moment, but needed to get to the next stop. He settled with a nice polite cough which quickly brought the family back to the present. Ford and Stan slowly, pried the twins off themselves and grabbed the kids luggage from the bus. The family walked away from the bus stop, towards Stan ancient, red, car and they all lumbered in the car, as the bus drove away slowly.

"Ok," Ford said, from the front seat," Well I think it's time we start to tell our crazy, unexplainable stories of what happened since last summer." He smiled as Mabel as she squealed with excitement and started to go on and on about every little detail in Dipper and her school year that year. By the time Stan had managed to drive to the Mystery Shack and somehow get pulled over three times by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, Mabel was nearly done with one of her many, many stories,

"...And so, Veronica, she wasn't being all that nice to my friends and I, so I decided to challenge her to a dance off! You know what happened?"

"What happened?" Stan offered,

"I won! After the dance off though she kinda looked unhappy, so I tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. I don't think she really likes me and my friends." Mabel stated unhappily.

"Mabel, sweetie, this Veronica character must be crazy or a real big poop because you are the best person ever," Stan murmured while looking at Mabel through the dashboard mirror.

"You know what, she is a poop!" Mabel exclaimed as she hugged the squirming Waddles closer to herself and the family laughed.

Stan drove into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack and with some crazy maneuvering and a huge, obvious dent in the front of an unsuspecting tourist's car, Stan managed to get the long, rusty car into a compact parking space. Barely. Satisfied with his work, Stan turned off the loud engine and rattled the keys until they promptly fell out of the ignition. Before Ford and Dipper and Mabel climbed out of the car, Stan quickly stopped them and said,

"Ford. Kids. I have something I need to tell you something you something really important, promise you won't get angry at me." Ford and the kids looked at him worriedly as he looked down at the grime covered, car floor. Before suddenly swinging up his head, with a salesman grin plastered over his cunning face, clutching a pamphlet in his right hand and exclaimed,

"I started a camp!" Ford, Dipper, and Mabel all groaned at the same time and the twins smacked into their palms and Ford repeatedly hit his head against the car headrest. Stan just seemed ecstatic and looked around the small car happily, with a wide grin all over his face,

"And it's all for prophet!"

* * *

Coraline Jones! You are going to this camp whether you like it or not!" an extremely annoyed Mel Jones yelled from the bottom of the old, wooden stairs in her apartment. This was an especially bad day for Mel Jones, first, the everyday occurrence of the evil hoards of coach roaches had destroyed one of her special snow globes from her collection. Second, her, sometimes incompetent, husband, Charlie Jones, had forgotten to grab groceries and that had left pickles and a half - eaten, rotten banana for breakfast that morning. And third, her daughter, Coraline Jones was not cooperating in going to this outdoors camp in Oregon!

"Ugh! Mom leave me alone!" Shouted an equally annoyed, 13-year-old, Coraline Jones, from her small, shabby room, "You've been bugging me about this stupid camp for a whole, freaking month! Don't you get? I. Don't. Want. To. Go!" Coraline's mother let out a very exasperated breath, before climbing to the top of the rotting stairs and walking over to the door of Coraline's room. Mel leaned on the door as she spoke through the crack of it and the doorframe,

"Coraline, cmon. I already arranged it with your Aunt Sandra, remember? Do you really want your cousin Norman to go to the camp alone?" She strained her ears as she listened to the shuffles from inside, before stepping back as the door creakily opened to her, unhappy, blue-haired daughter.

"Fine," Coraline said, as she rolled her eyes disdainfully,"but if I have to go, can I punish Wybie unfairly and have him come with me to this awful camp?" Her mother glared at her and then rolled her eyes in resign.

"Fine. You can 'unfairly punish' Wybie and bring him along with you to this, so called 'awful camp'," Mel said with air quotes at the end. Coraline whooped in excitement and pumped her fists in the air, before hugging her mother quickly and escaping back to her room to tell Wybie about the camp. Mel sighed before walking back down the stairs to check on her husband, while he was working on another magazine. She could hear the loud, excited talking coming from Coraline upstairs on the phone with Wybie, as she sipped her lukewarm coffee and started again on writing yet another chapter for her new magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took literally forever for me to publish, I had a lack of creativeness and I got the case of procrastination-idus.  
 _Disclaimer: I'm not a video game or movie genius, so I couldn't have come up with these characters._  
Mabel Pines was going out of her mind with ideas. She had turned her brother's and her room, in the Mystery Shack, into a full out planning office. There were cork boards filled with papers and pictures of what to do. There were books and pamphlets and all sorts of things on organizing and planning events piled in messy stacks. She had notebooks filled with messy notes strewn all around the room.

It had all started when her Grunkle Stan had decided that she could do all of the planning and organization for his new summer camp. She was ecstatic, probably a bit too much. She had just started planning that day and she only had a week to prepare, so she was frantic to figure it all out before the summer-long camp started. It had only taken her two hours to set it all up, so it was quite a surprise for her thirteen-year-old twin brother, Dipper Pines when he came up to their attic room after hanging out with his 16-year-old friend, Wendy and her friends.

"Mabel! What did you do to our room?" Dipper sputtered when he first laid his eyes on the chaotic room.

"I'm preparing," Mabel said as she jumped off her bed and walked over to her brother.

"What could possibly need this much preparation?" Dipper pointed at the giant chalkboard in the middle of the room with numerous scribbles covering it.

"The summer camp obviously," Mabel said as she grabbed a convenient stick from the messy floor and pointed to the big bold words, Summer Camp Plans, on the big chalkboard. She looked over at him expectantly, he nodded before saying,

"Well. Have fun with that," Dipper slowly started to back out of the room,"I wish you the best of luck and words of advice, don't go over the top, don't over think it, try not to micromanage every second of every day and whatever you do, don't under any circumstances, clone yourself." With those words, he turned around and quickly walked to the door and opened it and began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait! Dipper, wait!" Mabel grabbed his arm before he got halfway down the stairs, he groaned before looking up at her,"What is it, Mabel? It better not be bad."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with the planning," she said giving him a puppy dog look. He stared at her for a couple seconds before sighing and dropping his shoulders in defeat,

"I'm probably going to regret this, but yes I will help you. Just no clones." Mabel squealed and dragged him by his arm back into the room. She sat him down on the floor and placed a long rectangular cardboard box in front of him. She grabbed a Waddles dressed in a blue suit and placed him across from Dipper on the other side of the box and plopped down next to her adorable pet pig.

"Now, Dipper Pines I heard you wanted to work on this team, to plan for a summer camp. Grunkle Stan's Summer Camp," Mabel said in a business-like tone,"I'm going to have to talk to my coworker, Waddles." Mabel hunched over Waddle's ear and started muttering nonsensical words into his ear. Dipper just sat there as though it was a normal occurrence. After a few seconds, Mabel got back up and nodded to Waddles before looking at Dipper and continuing her speech,

"I have consulted my coworker and we agree that it would be okay to let you work in this job." She smiled and then brought a colored piece of paper with glitter pen scribbles covering it and a blue glitter pen.

"I'm going to need you to sign here," she said as she tapped a line on the bottom of the page and handed the blue glitter pen over to Dipper. Dipper signed, Sir Dipping Sauce on the line and said,

"Let's start." Mabel eagerly grabbed a big piece of poster paper, a container of all her pens and pencils and a box full of stickers, she slammed the supplies down onto the cardboard box and the twins began to excitedly write down ideas on the poster.

* * *

Norman Babcock wasn't sure if his older sister, Courtney was really happy, pretty happy or mildly happy about the fact that he and his friend, Neil would be gone most of the summer at some summer camp in Oregon. The reason he thought this, as the bus for Gravity Falls, Oregon drove away, was that she was dancing. It wasn't actually dancing since she was really bad at dancing, so it was more of leaps and raising her hands into the air, whooping in glee, which she never did and shouting, "Thank you! Thank you so much parents! I am forever debt!" and other sentences like that.

"On a one to ten scale, how happy do you think Courtney will be without us?" Norman asked his best friend Neil who was sitting in the bus seat next to him. Neil looked up from his comic book to stare at Norman. Neil looked like he was spacing out and Norman resisted the urge to tap him on the shoulder to make sure they were still on the same planet.

"An eight," Neil suddenly said,"she'll miss us by about halfway through the summer I reckon." Neil then went back to reading his comic. Norman looked at his friend, Neil could seem a tad strange at times, but in the end that didn't matter, Neil was probably the kindest person on Earth, he saw the best in everyone and never stopped believing in someone. Norman was glad he had the short, pudgy, freckled, redhead as a friend.

Norman knew the bus driver was going to be long, so he pulled his knees up to his chest on the seat and pulled his kind of oversized, now clean thanks to his mom, black Zombie Convention pullover hoodie over his legs and pulled the hood over his face. He leaned against the grimy bus wall and stared out the window as the bus drove away from his family and passed the sign at the edge of town saying, "You are leaving Blithe Hollow, Massachutes". He slowly drifted to sleep with the sounds of the rolling engine and Niel's occasional humming in the background.

* * *

Coraline and her family were rushing and it was probably mostly her fault. She had woken up late that morning and had forgotten that she was going to camp that day, so she had begrudgingly gotten out of her old, creaky bed. It had taken her about five to ten minutes to drag her sleepy body down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were sitting down at the table. Her mom looked up at Coraline when she hit the door frame after yawning really big.

"Coraline," her mom cheerfully said," are you ready for the trip? Do you have your bags ready? This is going to be so exciting, your first road trip without us. You going to have so much fun!"

Coraline looked questioningly over at her mother before turning on her ancient flip phone and looking at the date.

"Oh, pumpernickel! I'm going to camp today!" Coraline sputtered, "I totally forgot!" She ran all the back up the stairs, occasionally tripping over her feet and the carpet. She burst into her room slamming into her bedpost head first, she hit the ground, landing on her backside.

"Ow," Coraline groaned as she rubbed her throbbing forehead,"Stupid, evil bedpost, being evil and extremely hard."

"Are you okay Coraline?" Her mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'm fine. I just crash landed," Coraline shouted back, slowly standing up. Coraline glared at the bedpost before kicking it for extra measure. She then swiftly ran to the closet and grabbed her very, empty suitcase and started to fill it up, by throwing her clothes and books and all the things she thought she would need, messily into it. She zipped up her suitcase before shoving it out her door. After she got dressed in the usual yellow rain jacket and boots, she grabbed her suitcase from the doorway. Though she only remembered the suitcase after she promptly tripped over it and fell down most of the stairs.

Coraline and her parents were out of the house and arrived at the bus stop with no minutes to spare. Coraline hastily gave her parents a hug and then jumped on the bus, pulling her very heavy suitcase along with her. She looked down the bus aisle to see a very happy, Wybie smiling and waving at her to sit next to him. 'This is going to be a long ride,' she thought to her self as she sat down in the aisle seat next to her friend.

"Next stop, Gravity Falls," the driver said cheerfully as the bus drove away from the stop.


End file.
